borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapon proficiency
Data compression Having a table for each weapon seems like massive overkill. I've gone ahead and compressed it all into one table. Easy enough to switch back if someone really wants to, but I think it's a lot more readable this way. :Or I'm a moron. I still think the table should be one instead of all these, though. I'll work on one that's actually right. ::Ooops, i just undid the last edit thinking it was another user deleting your neater table xD I agree, a single table would be better though >_> --LysanderLSD 21:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay there. Maybe it would be better with sniper rifles listed first in the third column for consistency's sake but I'm lazy. :P ::::Ah, nice. Thanks for adding it :) --LysanderLSD 21:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Three columns In principle, I think consolidating the tables was a great idea, but combining three columns with different patterns into a single one is really confusing. What about something like this? :Definitely a lot better. I just didn't think of it. Quick somebody else do the legwork!Pyrthas 23:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: Cool, I've put it in. Thanks for doing the heavy lifting. --Lagged 00:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Info Missing what about revolvers? do they fall into 'pistols'? :Yeah, Revolvers and Repeaters fall under Pistols. Tables Just wanted to get someone to make the tables look a little nicer (would do it my self but im new to wiki's) as currently there far to large width-wise for the small numbers that are going to be in them then a 1/2 digit number then % also for blank fields what should the convention be? empty/+0%/----/NA ? --Lord Simpson 16:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Level requirement reduction broken? Assuming that one level in proficiency reduces level requirements by one, a level X player with Y proficiency levels in their favorite flavor of gun should be able to equip that particular kind of gun up to level (X + Y). However, at least on the PC version, I've noticed that proficiency only reduces a weapon's level requirement after you have it equipped - which negates the entire point of this particular mechanic. Shouldn't this be noted on the main page? 19:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Also saw that, though the ratio I've seen isn't actually 1 level required per proficiency level. It'd be useful if someone tried to equip a gun that their proficiency allowed but the level requirement disallowed. --Lagged 19:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It was a simple example to illustrate the problem, I made no claims about it being the correct formula. :p 19:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Good times; my reading comprehension is poor this morning. Figuring out the real formula would be great, though. --Lagged 19:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Proficiencies, before or after? Do proficiencies in a weapon change the visible "stats" in a weapon, or just when it's equipped? If the latter, must you un-equip something to get a true comparison to something on the ground or in the shop? --BarGamer 08:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :From playing co-op with friends, I'm fairly sure that the proficiencies have no visible effect whatsoever. When comparing cool weapons, my friends and I see the same damage, rate of fire and accuracy despite having different levels of proficiencies. Also, I've never noticed a change in the stats after picking it up, or equipping it. I'd say it's safe to say that you can compare weapons you find apples-to-apples with your current weapons. Perhaps we should add the word "invisible" to this page Billdoom 17:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Accuracy How does the accuracy fit in? If i have a gun that has an accuracy of 70%, and i have a low proficiency would i calculate it to be 70%+9%=79% accuracy? But then as i gain more levels how would the accuracy be calculated, 70%+153%=223% accuracy? How can something be over 100% accurate? Is it supposed to be multiplied instead? But that wouldnt make sense for lower proficiencies. I'm playing on PS3 and when i change weapons i notice the reticle is regular size and then after a second gets smaller which i assume is the proficiency being applied and its not 70%+90%=160% accurate. So how is the accuracy applied to ur gun? I believe that % effects are applied relative to the base. So, if you had +50% accuracy, and a gun with 30% accuracy base, then the gun would have 30% + (50% of 30) = 45%. There seems to be a cap, or an inherent inaccuracy in guns however, because with this formula, you can easily get a sniper rifle with over 100% accuracy that still misses. Billdoom 20:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Proficiency Experience Hey, I'm running the PC version and I noticed the debug text shows the weapon proficiency experience. I've never really edited wikis before, so I'm not sure how to add it to the table. The formula is pretty simple. Let n stand for the current level of proficiency, and x represent the experience needed for the next rank, x=2400*(n+1). Let y represent the total accumulated experience, y=1200*n*(n+1). So a fresh character needs 2400 exp to advance to rank 1, while it takes 21600 exp to go from rank 8 to rank 9. If anyone wants to tack this on somewhere, go for it! LucidSurreality 15:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC)